Les symptômes de l'amour
by Didou367
Summary: La manière de Sai de comprendre qu'il est amoureux... Éventuellement OOC.


Commençons donc par la corvée... Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Naruto me m'appartiennent pas, bla bla bla...

Sinon, Sai est, je pense, OOC. Et perso, j'aime pas trop cet OS.  


* * *

_Lorsque l'on rougit en présence d'une personne…_

« Encore en train de lire un de tes stupides bouquins ? , grommela Naruto.

Sai quitta des yeux son livre pour les diriger vers son interlocuteur. Le visage de celui-ci était si proche du sien que le bout de leur nez se touchait presque. Il sentit une drôle de chaleur au niveau de ses joues, celles-ci se colorant d'une teinte rosée contrastant avec son teint d'albâtre.

-Oui Naruto.

-C'est pas comme ça que t'apprendra comment te comporter avec les autres, marmonna le blond en plongeant ses orbes céruléennes dans les puits obscurs qu'étaient celles de Sai, les joues de celui-ci devenant brûlantes.

-J'essaye, mais je ne sais pas comment faire, alors ces livres me sont d'une grande aide. C'est quelque chose que l'on ne m'a jamais appris, je me sens perdu.

-Ca ne peut pas s'apprendre dans les livres, contra Naruto. Ca s'apprend en vivant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

L'Uzumaki rapprocha davantage son visage de celui de Sai et le scruta d'un air interrogateur. Leur proximité était telle que leurs souffles se mêlaient, le brun pouvait sentir les épices de ramen. Son visage, habituellement blafard, devint d'une couleur rouge pivoine si coutumière à une certaine Hyûga timorée.

-Eh bien, en fait, répondit-il en détournant le regard, non, pas vraiment. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, soupira le blondinet. Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Soudainement, dans ses prunelles azur s'anima une lueur inquiète. Il palpa le front de son coéquipier, une moue soucieuse au visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ?

- Tu es tout rouge. Et pourtant, tu n'as pas de fièvre.

-Ah bon, je suis tout rouge ? , s'étonna l'ANBU. Mais je ne suis pas malade. Je me demande bien ce que cela peut être.

-Ouais, moi aussi. Bon, je vais reprendre l'entraînement, salut. »

Naruto tourna les talons et Sai reprit sa lecture, tout en réfléchissant au sens éventuel de ce rougissement.

_Lorsque l'on balbutie en présence d'une personne…_

Sai se rendait à la porte principale du village, lisant, comme de coutume, un livre sur la psychologie humaine.

Son équipe avait une mission dont il ignorait encore tout. Yamato avait dit qu'il leur expliquerait en cours de route. Il était absorbé par sa lecture lorsqu'il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule avec énergie.

« Salut Sai, ça va ?

Le susnommé reconnut sans peine la voix de Naruto, s'étonnant de ne pas avoir décelé sa présence.

-Sa… Salut Naruto, m… moi ça va. Et t… toi ? , balbutia t-il.

Depuis quand avait-il des problèmes d'élocution ? Et à quoi était-ce dû ?

-Oui, très bien, répondit l'Uzumaki en observant attentivement l'autre, visiblement intrigué.

-Il… Il y a un problème, Na… Naruto ?

-J'te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui. T'es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, je… je t'a… t'assure, rassura le brun avec son habituel sourire hypocrite.

-Putain Sai, ce que j'aime pas quand tu souris comme ça, ça me stresse.

-Je… Je suis dé… désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme. »

L'hôe fixa Sai d'un air indescriptible, sourcils froncés. Le comportement de celui-ci était vraiment étrange, aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, même le principal concerné n'y comprenait absolument rien. Pourquoi bégayait-il d'une manière aussi ridicule ? Lui qui, d'habitude, était si impassible. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Cela n'avait ni queue ni tête. Tout comme le fait que Naruto avait le bras sur ses épaules, fait dont il venait de se rendre compte, comprenant à présent l'origine de cette chaleur au niveau de ses épaules.

« Euh… Na… Naruto ? , appela t-il.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, le questionnant de son regard océan de joie. Il désigna quelque peu tremblant le bras. Le blond le retira précipitamment.

-Désolé Sai, murmura t-il d'un ton nerveux.

-Ce n'est pas grave Naruto, sourit ce dernier.

-Tiens, tu bégayes plus, toi ? , constata le plus imprévisible des ninjas.

-Eh bien non. »

Son coéquipier haussa les épaules et courut vers Yamato et Sakura. Pendant les éclaircissements du capitaine, l'ANBU se tritura l'esprit afin de comprendre la raison du phénomène de ce matin. En vain.

_Lorsque notre cœur bat à un rythme accéléré en présence d'une personne…_

Les prunelles obsidiennes de Sai se perdaient la vaste voûte céleste, d'un noir oppressant embelli par l'éclat argenté des étoiles ainsi que par le visage rond et souriant de la pleine lune, souveraine de la nuit. Cette contemplation provoquait en lui d'insolites sentiments qu'il n'avait ressentis auparavant. Il tentait, sans succès, de mettre des noms dessus. Comment appelait-on cette émotion qui causait le relâchement de ses muscles, qui l'amenait à ne penser à rien ? Et celui qui lui donnait l'étrange envie de sourire à la vue de ces lucioles célestes ?

L'ANBU pensa au fait que ne pas comprendre ces sensations donnait lieu à une autre qui l'aurait amenée à froncer les sourcils si son visage ne s'obstinait pas à garder cette expression neutre qui était la sienne. Et enfin, à cette pensée, il sentit au plus profond de lui-même le besoin de… rire. Encore quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Jusqu'ici, il ne les avait jamais ressenties. Après tout, il avait été entraîné pour. Mais depuis que le brun s'était décidé à récupérer son humanité, il devait au quotidien faire face à différents sentiments dont il ignorait tout avant.

Il quitta des yeux le ciel obscur pour les poser sur le feu de camp. La combustion du bois crépitait agréablement à ses oreilles mais ne compensait pas la sérénité (il venait de mettre le doigt dessus) que lui procurait l'observation des ténèbres illuminées par les astres. Attiré comme un aimant, Sai ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux vers le ciel. Il ne lassait pas de ce spectacle que lui offrait la nature et ne cessait de l'admirer, la lueur immaculée des étoiles se reflétant dans ses orbes onyx.

« C'est beau, hein ?

Le cœur du brun s'emballa inopinément à l'entente de cette voix, de coutume énergique mais en cet instant douce. Il tourna imperceptiblement la tête pour entrapercevoir son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, le menton posé sur son épaule, observait de ses yeux saphirs ce que lui-même observait il y avait à peine quelques instants, ses lèvres charnues formant un sourire qui accéléra davantage le rythme cardiaque de l'ANBU.

Se rendant compte des aises qu'il avait prises, son coéquipier se releva rapidement, son visage prenant un air grognon.

-Ton tour de garde est fini, marmonna t-il en regardant ailleurs. Tu peux aller te coucher.

-D'accord. Mais comment… ?

-J'étais réveillé. »

Sai hocha la tête puis partit se coucher mais ne se laissa pas aller aux bras de Morphée, trop intrigué par ce sentiment qui avait causé la soudaine accélération des battements de son cœur.

_Lorsque l'on est jaloux à la vue de quelqu'un approchant une personne…_

Naruto, Sakura et Sai savouraient des ramens pour fêter, comme toujours, la réussite de leur dernière mission ainsi que leur retour au bercail, qu'ils savaient temporaire. Les deux amis de longue date se chicanaient en riant sous les yeux du troisième qui n'avait aucune idée de comment se joindre à leur heureuse conversation.

Parmi toutes les spécificités des interactions sociales entre êtres humains, s'il y en avait bien une qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler, c'était la manière d'entrer dans une discussion. Essayer à tout prix de glisser un commentaire quelconque sur les paroles des interlocuteurs aurait clairement l'air d'une tentative désespérée. Donner son avis sur le sujet ne serait fructueux que si les protagonistes s'y intéressaient. Et amener un sujet totalement différent sur le tapis ferait ''boulet''.

De ce fait, Sai avait beaucoup de mal à prendre part à une conversation, préférant attendre d'y être invité. Et si cela n'arrivait pas, il se contentait alors d'écouter les autres avec son faux sourire, déçu au fond de lui-même, bien qu'il ne le comprenne pas.

Seulement, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Naruto et Sakura, les choses étaient un peu différentes.

Tout cela pour la simple et bonne raison que leur proximité causait à Sai un indéfinissable pincement au cœur. Ce n'était pas leur indestructible amitié qui le dérangeait, au contraire, il la trouvait admirable et espérait lui aussi, un jour partager de tels liens avec eux. Non, en fait, ce qui troublait le brun, c'était la possibilité qu'il y ait plus entre eux deux sans qu'il ne le sache. Cette éventualité causait en lui un état d'âme semblable à un poignard planté en plein cœur, lui faisait presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Bah alors Sai, pourquoi tu nous regardes d'un air aussi sombre ? , demanda dynamiquement Naruto.

-T'es jaloux ou quoi ? , taquina Sakura.

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit évasivement l'ANBU, pas certain d'avoir compris la question de l'Haruno. »

_Lorsque l'on s'inquiète sans cesse pour une personne…_

Tous les matins, ou presque, le même scénario se reproduisait.

Comme chaque jour, Sai arrivait au terrain d'entraînement n°16 avant tout le monde, devançant même le capitaine Yamato. Il marchait d'un pas silencieux sous un ciel aux teintes orangées et rosées parmi lesquelles paraissait déjà l'azur du jour. Le soleil ne couvait pas encore la terre de ses rayons dorés. Non, il s'élevait tranquillement au plus du firmament, échangeait l'orange flamboyant de la naissance du jour pour le jaune éclatant de son apogée.

Les orteils de l'ANBU se crispaient au contact vivifiant des gouttes de rosées perlant sur quelques brins d'herbe. Il s'asseyait au pied de ce grand chêne, le même depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe Kakashi. Celui-là même qui l'avait maintes fois protégé de la pluie aux gouttelettes frigorifiantes ou du soleil aux rayons brûlants, cela dépendait des jours.

Assis, il attendait pendant une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que Yamato arrive à son tour et le salue d'un bref signe de tête auquel il répondait en souriant. Quelques minutes après à peine, Sakura apparaissait elle aussi, saluait les deux hommes puis tournait la tête. Sai sortait son carnet et commençait à dessiner l'image qui lui était soudainement venue en tête.

« Cet imbécile de Naruto, marmonnait Sakura. Il est encore en retard. »

Le capitain soupirait, résigné. Et le jeune ANBU continuait à tracer les formes de son dessin, sans en prendre conscience véritablement. Il retranscrivait sur le papier ce que son esprit avait imaginé sans même s'en souvenir. C'était ainsi tous les matins.

Et finalement, Naruto débarquait en courant. Il saluait tout le monde énergiquement avant de se faire frapper par Sakura qui se mettait à lui hurler dessus. Yamato contemplait tout cela d'un air indifférent. Quant à Sai, il scrutait le dessin qu'il venait de terminer, comme tous les matins.

Cette fois-ci, il représentait Naruto s'étouffant avec la longue écharpe de Konohamaru. Comme tous les matins, son imagination avait crée un horrible scénario qui aurait pu être la cause du retard du blond. Et comme à chaque fois, le brun était soulagé de constater que là n'était pas la réalité.

_Lorsque l'on ressent du désir pour une personne…_

Sai marchait sous une pluie battante, protégé par le parapluie d'encre qu'il s'était dessiné. Sans savoir pourquoi, il aimait se promener lorsqu'il pleuvait. Dans ces moments-là, les rues de Konoha étaient vides, le bruit de la pluie remplaçant l'habituelle joyeuse cacophonie des villageois. Il pouvait alors librement essayer de comprendre le complexe mécanisme de l'être humain, sans grand succès hélas.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement n°16, désert. Du moins le croyait-il avant d'apercevoir une silhouette. L'ANBU s'approcha le plus discrètement possible. Caché derrière le grand chêne, il reconnut Naruto, martelant incessamment de ses poings le tronc d'un arbre. Il s'entraînait, malgré la pluie ?

Etrangement, cela ne l'étonnait pas, en fin de compte. Il ne prétendait pas connaître le blond sur le bout des doigts mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait de lui, c'était que lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, pas même les caprices de Mère Nature.

« Sai ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il avait finalement remarqué sa présence…

En l'observant de ses orbes obsidiennes, il se rendit subitement compte du fait que l'Uzumaki était torse nu. Avec ce temps… Inexplicablement, son regard se figea sur ce buste qu'il avait pourtant déjà vu plusieurs fois. Il redécouvrait cependant les muscles fins qui s'étaient dessinés à force d'entraînement sur lesquels glissaient lentement les gouttes d'eau. Le brun suivit le parcours de l'une d'entre elles qui finit au niveau du nombril du jinchûriki. A la vue de ses tétons durcis par le froid, Sai se souvint de ce livre au contenu licencieux qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, où le héros titillait de sa langue les boutons de chair d'une femme en plein acte afin de l'exciter davantage. Il s'imagina faisant la même chose à Naruto. Une drôle de chaleur envahit inopinément son bas-ventre ainsi que ses joues.

-T'as fini de me mater ? , pesta le blond d'un ton bourru.

-Je ne te mate pas, Naruto. Et je me promène.

-Ouais, ouais… Bon, je retourne m'entraîner. »

Sai le regarda s'éloigner, savourant cette sensation de chaleur qu'il était loin de trouver désagréable.

_Lorsque l'on souhaite à tout prix protéger une personne…_

« Bien, arrêtons-nous, ordonna Yamato. Nous allons camper ici cette nuit.

-Quoi, ici ?! , s'exclama vivement Naruto.

-Eh bien oui, ici. Il y a un problème ?

-Une bataille a eu lieu ici il y a je sais plus combien d'années et… et… on dit que… les… les morts… ils… ils hantent les lieux.

-Ne sois pas stupide, Naruto ! , s'énerva Sakura.

-Mais… Mais… C'est vrai, Sakura-chan !

-Tais-toi ! , hurla l'Haruno en assommant le blond. »

Naruto grimaça de douleur et décida de se taire. Sous l'ordre de Yamato, ils installèrent le campement et décidèrent des tours de garde. Il fut décidé que ce serait l'Uzumaki qui serait chargé du premier tour de garde, malgré les protestations terrorisées de ce dernier que Sakura eût vite fait d'atténuer d'un coup de poing.

Pendant toute la soirée, Sai vit le blond nerveusement balayer du regard les environs. A cette vue pathétique, il eut envie de serrer l'hôte contre lui afin de le rassurer, de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il n'avait rien à craindre tant qu'il était là. Il s'étonna juste après de ces envies qu'il avait pour la première fois dans sa vie. Envies qu'il n'oserait sans doute jamais assouvir.

Vint finalement le moment où le capitaine décréta qu'il était temps de ce coucher et donc pour Naruto de commencer son tour de garde. Bien que celui-ci ne pipait mot, son regard effrayé toute la réticence qu'il avait quant à ce tour de garde.

Ils se couchèrent donc dans leurs sacs de couchage alors que le blondin s'assit à proximité du feu de camp, tremblant.

« Tch, je suis sûr que les âmes des morts vont venir me hanter. »

Sai se tourna en direction du pauvre genin, littéralement mort de peur. Ces envies revinrent, plus fortes que jamais. L'image du plus imprévisible des ninja terrifié par des simples histoires de fantômes, Sai trouvait cela… Mignon.

Il céda finalement. L'ANBU sortit de son sac de couchage et alla s'asseoir à côté de Naruto.

« Sai ? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Le susnommé serra le blond contre lui, qui, trop surpris, ne réagit pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, tant que je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

-Lâche-moi Sai, protesta Naruto d'une manière peu convaincante. En plus, si tu dors pas, là, tu seras crevé demain.

-Pas grave. Et non, je te lâche pas. »

Comprenant qu'il était inutile de débattre, l'Uzumaki se laissa aller et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son coéquipier.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du tour de garde du blond. Celui-ci alla se coucher, laissant la place à Sai.

Quant à ce dernier, il était heureux d'avoir cédé à la tentation. En lisant l'un de ses livres, il découvrit que ça n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un élan protecteur.

_C'est tout simplement que l'on aime cette personne…_

Sai ferma délicatement son livre et tourna son regard de charbon vers Naruto, mangeant des ramens.

« Naruto, d'après le livre que je viens de lire, je suis amoureux de toi, déclara t-il simplement.

-Hein ?!

-Bah oui, tous mes symptômes indiquent clairement que je t'aime, expliqua Sai en rougissant.

-Donc tu dis m'aimer parce que c'est ce que dit ce bouquin ?

-Eh bien… Oui, Naruto, affirma t-il en détournant les yeux. »

Le blond se rapprocha de lui et prit son menton entre son pouce et son index, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Pour une fois, j'aime bien tes livres. »

Sur ces mots, il embrassa tendrement Sai.

* * *

Bon, en fait, peut-être que Sai n'est pas OOC, pour la simple et bonne raison que vu qu'il découvre toutes ces sensations, il est perdu et donc timide. Bref, la critique constructive est bienvenue, et n'hésitez pas à me dire que c'est nul parce que je serai d'accord avec vous pour le coup.


End file.
